


forever’s a long time

by daybyeight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Oneshot, my attempt on angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybyeight/pseuds/daybyeight
Summary: ‘forever is a long time, don’t you think?’
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	forever’s a long time

**Author's Note:**

> some lyrics from get you the moon by kina and japanese denim by daniel ceaser (where the title is taken) were thrown somewhere along the story
> 
> specia thanks to my friend, syu, for beta-reading (?) this for me <3

'what's on your mind, my love?' 

the moonlight dances on chenle's pale skin, soft linen sheets under him. it was a familiar sight for jisung but he would never get bored of it. the pair has been so distant lately, it scares him. it was quiet for awhile, before the prior leaves the comfort of their bed, heading towards the window that was left slightly open, like it always has been. _it's easier to breathe,_ he said. 

'us.' letting out a breath that jisung knew he was holding. 

'what about us?' taking slow and cautious steps towards the petite boy. 

'do you think we would make it? to forever i mean.' snaking his arms around his waist, so warm and dear. 

'forever is a long time, don't you think?' his lover only replied with a hum. 'but of course we would. i would give you the moon, if i could, my dear.' foreheads pressed on each other, their heartbeats and breaths singing a beautiful rhythm. 

'but you can't.' the smile on the older's face was to die for, but his eyes was making his heart ache. 

'i can try.' of course he would, anything for him. 

'i already have you, the moon is no rival to your beauty.' chenle wasn't lying. jisung knew that. 

'i've been told. but trust me, if life was coming for you, i'd give my life for you.' jisung wasn't lying. chenle refuses to believe so. 

'i've been told, too.'

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first work to ever be published,, i’m still trying out new styles and ways of writings so please don’t hesitate to comment down your thoughts and ideas! i hope it’s not too confusing ;; thank you for your time <33


End file.
